Get Tangled Up In Me
by Kaiyuri
Summary: Im reposting this story!It was dont throw me awayits super cute and sweet
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im Kaiyuri, this is my first fic. Im really loking forward to this so review and give me your opinion wether its good or not :) **

**Sakura: she doesn't own a god damn thing from Naruto **

----------------------------

Dont try to live so wise,

**I hate him**

Dont cry cause your so right

**I cant love him any more**

Dont dry with fakes or fears, cause youll hate yourself in the end

She fell in love with the prick, he had been back for a month and she hadnt even looked his way again, She confused herself, but she loved him.

She took her seat in her office and looked over appointment files. And HOLY SHIT, Sasuke happend to come up, amazing huh...

" Ino, can you get the gun and pull the trigger!"

"Sakura chan, you cant possibly blame him"

" Like hell I cant" Sakura was pissed

"Hn."

" Speak of the devil," Ino said

" Hurry, theirs still time to stab me with kunai"

"Your not getting paid to kill yourself"

"Right this way" then Sakura muttered," prick"

"Have fun Sakura chan!" Ino said teasingly.

-------------------------------

"Naruto?" asked a little shy voice

" Mmmmmmmm"

"Naruto..."

"Ummmmm"

"Naruto!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" The little fox dude said " Bring Hinata's voice back!"

Tenten Hinata and Naruto had a Blist mission to do and yet the only thing that could fox dude

could do was sleep and eat ramen what a bum

---------------------------------

"So what are you here for, Physical, shots what?" Sakura asked really pissed.

"Physical..." Sasuke said pissed that he had probation and that Sakura would still not talk to him.

Sakura then started taking his temp and all that good stuff, then the Question came up.

"Sasuke can you answer me this"

"Hn."

"Who the hell do you think you are to come back to this village and try to be the same high and mighty ass hole you think you are."

Sasuke said then," You don't think im an asshole"

"Um I still think you're an asshole, your just not as high and mighty as you pretend to be _Uchiha_."

" Since when are you so bold Sakura"

"The doctor will be here in a minute." Sakura said not pissed, but annoyed

" You didn't answer my question. When did you get so bold."

Sakura sighed and said." Since the day you broke my heart."

Sasuke just looked at the wall across from him in awe, as the medic took her leave.

**-----------------------**

**I think its short but it's a good one. Review and give me INSPIRATION please and welcome to paradise, I love your story it gives me the drive to write this one! **


	2. Itachi's Surprise

**Hi im trying to update 2stories 2day and I got an idea!!!**

**--------------------------------------**

"Tenten, can we please stop for a second. Im hungry!!!" Naruto said

"Naruto, baka one hour into the mission and you decide your already hungry!"

"Ummmmm, Tenten what the hell is that!" Naruto looked at the little thing not able to

make out what it was. "Holy shit, it's a kid." Tenten told them. She only saw the back side of the kid, he had black hair, and when he turned around, he had the sharin-gan in his right eye "Holy shit, did Sasuke have a kid while he was gone!" Naruto said

and began to run around in circles like the weirdo he was.

"We have to delay the mission for a while"Hinata said. "No, Hinata take the kid to Sakura so she can inspect him." Tenten ordered.

-------------------------

Sakura sat at her desk doodling a picture of sasuke getting eaten by this weird monster thing and then heard a huge commotion. She heard a knock on her office door. "Examine room one!" Ino said

"Who is it Ino?" Sakura asked " I don't know, he has the sharingan." Ino answered

Sakura walked into room one and saw a shuddering figure and sensed an irritating person of the oh so familiar Sasuke behind her. She walked up to the kid and asked who he was.

No answer

She asked him were he came from

No answer

She kept asking questions

No answer

"She asked you a question, answer her." Sasuke buted in "Uchiha, back off he is in shock ." Sakura scolded " Hey, its ok to look at me nothing bad will happen." The kid looked up at her, Sakura gasped In unison with Sasuke. They saw the saw the

sharingan and both just stood there. Sakura then said " Ok, you can explain it tomorrow now you can get some sleep" Then the kid spoke up "Don't leave me please dad will get me."

" Its ok I'll be talking to Sasuke in the hall outside your door. Ok" Sakura said with a Calm smile on her face.

-------------------------------------

In the hall with sasuke

"Explain Uchiha!" Sakura said. " Hey I have no idea about this kid." Sasuke said as deadly as Sakura did. "Well next time you show your face here again you better have an explanation" She threatened.

--------------------------

"Hey im back, who's your dad." she pondered.

"I………… Itachi." The kid said and passed out.

Sakura stayed by the kid all night and only left his side to go to the bath room.

_I cant believe it, Itachi, what the hell and he looked just like Sasuke except for the scar_

Of an x on his cheek

---------------------------

She stepped out of the room to tell Ino.

" Ino," Sakura called " Its Itachi's child,"

"Sakura, don't tease me," she said

"Its no joke, he had the sharinggan. He's a Uchiha!!!" She said

" Oh my holy shit!"

---------------------------

I got the idea so there shall be it! Yeah rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The names Shiuichi

**Kaiyuri:Hola bitches!!!!**

**inner devona: Shut the hell up acting like u own the place... OH AND BY THAT I MEAN SHE DOSNT OWN Naruto... Ya no i feel sorry for devona cause were trapped in side of her...**

**Kaiyuri: eating somthing huh what oh yea k watever u say... Naruto's on saturday... whoa and i just realized this**

**Inner devona: is that pocky:0 **

**Kaiyuri: um yea mine not urs **

**Inner Devona: GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN POCKY!!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Sakura saw that the kid was ready to be signed out...

Sakura walked in the room and noticed the kid washing his face.

"Hey, ya know, you still havent told me your name." Sakura pressed

"Well tell me your name." he retorted

"I already did im Sakura"

"I mean your whole name" he said emotionless

"Oh, Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Suriche." Suriche said and finally looked at her

"Ok... So your going to live with me so before we hit the road how old are you?" the18 year old asked

"11... why the hell do you care you might as well get rid of me."

"First of all you will not say hell in front of me... And why would i get rid of you..." She asked\

"Well when your dad tries to kill you or make your own blood sufer ya dont feel that loved any more, I mean am I right here I have no desire to go through more pain."

"Shit you go through your angst years early in the Uchiha clan." Sakura said

"Hey some prime example with the whole cussing thing Soooooooo ya know were my uncle is cause i gotta kill my dad."

"Ok are you sure your not Sasukes son???" she said twitching at how much deja vu she was reseiving.

----------------------------

"Shikamaru, stop. your sooooo anoying!" Ino said as she smacked shikamaru's head Shikamaru had been getting on Ino's nerves he was complaining at every thing from walking to begging for a nap "Bitch, what a drag." he replied

oh but that made it worse Ino then and there punched him in the stomach kicked him in the groin and held up a kunai to his throat.

"Never mess witha woman with kunai. Now apoligise... or else."

"You wouldnt." He said " Ya know, I wouldnt your not worth it, so instead you get this." And then Ino kicked his ass. bada bang

"I always get what I want. Now whats our mission today?" She asked

"We have to join Tenten and Naruto to the Vilage hidden in the Mist.

Just then they ran into Naruto and Tenten and were starting to talk to the locals.

"They named the bridge after me !!!!!!" Naruto said as he practicaly shit him self being so happy

"Yep watev, hey guys were is Hinata?" Tenten asked

"Oh thats who else we were supposed to bring I kinda forgot to tell Ino that." Shikamaru said

--------------------------------------

Sakura had just been given the mission that along with Sauke and Suriche and Hinata they had to join the other four. It wasnt long befor Sakura started getting pissed at

the fact that Sasuke wouldnt answer her questions.

"WTF is wrong with you Sasuke?"

"I cant talk to you because I dont have an explanation." Sasuke replied pissing Sakura to a point that would make anyone cringe, exept for Mr. Asshole im a mean Uchiha

_**I'll Show you an explanation chicken shit**_

_calm down we can kick his ass later_

_**BULL shit he's gonna pay**_

_Stop _

"Hello?! Sakura" Suriche said waving his hand in front of Sakura. "Sasuke just walked of, and stop pissing him off k."

"Little shit stop cussing!" she said as she walked of to were Sasuke was

--------------------------

"Alright whats shoved up your ass today?'

"Sasuke?" Sakura said looking around for Sasuke

_were the hell did he go_

_"_Stop pissing me off" of as a voice behind her sent shivers dow her spine.

"Sasuke you scared me." she said with relief

"You scare mirrors." He said just to get a rise out of her

"Nice now you want to here a bout the boy."

"Sure." he said clearly bored as he walked up a tree and sat down

Sakura sat on a branch of another tree

"He's Itachi's son, he's 11 Iatchi killed his mom and tried to kill him. He ran to Konoha to look for you and his father tried to follow. Oh and he reached a higher level of thesharingan... Higher than you or Itachi. And he wants to get revenge for his mother's death."

"Well what does he have to do me?" Sasuke said realy anoyed.

"He wants your help. Consider it." with that she jumped of the branch and ran to the bridge.

_**Iner sasuke------**_

_what the hell was that_

_**its called losing a beloved fan girl!**_

_Uh hu why do i care_

_**why not **_

"Sasuke come on!" Naruto said."Thanks for joining teme!"

"What the hell are we here for????"

"Were on patrol for the next 2 months we have to protect the village as if it were our own." Sakura said.

"As they arived at the clients estate he told every one were they would be sleeping and who they would be rooming with.

Ino-Shikamaru

Hinata-Naruto

Sasuke-Suriche

Sakura-Tenten

---------------------------------------

Hope you liked it

and of course im not gonna make sasuke and sakura sleep in the same room...YET

REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!! or else ill do some thing like take you Pocky naw please review oh and Kaiyuri wone the pocky


	4. I dont want this

**Kaiyri: I have ARRIVED!!!!**

**inner devona: Like we giva shit! **

**kaiyuri: well whats up your ass 2day**

**Devona:U 2 shut the hell up**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Its troubles only that that a 12yr old girl could love_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah this is nice isnt it girls?" Ino asked

the girls had just arrived at the hott springs and were really stressed lately including Sakura mostly.

"Sakura, what did Sasuke have to say to you?" Ino questioned

"Nothing important just being the same jack assed, pamperd, braty, asshole, that has NO SYMPATHY what so ever, that has nothing better to say "Sakura your weak" and"Hn"its sooooooo annoying!"

There was a really awkward pause before "Well looks like you guys are into eachother more than ever." Ino snickered "What, whats that suposed to mean?"

"Well for one it means you like him, two, he likes you back, and three, your sooo in denial."

"Bull shit... Idont belive it."

"Come on admit it. You cant posibly say no, its your DESTINY to be together." Tenten said

"Tenen, youve been hanging out with Neji tooooo much, and ill choose who i like and what can kiss my ass and sasuke is one of them."

"Bet ya he'd like that!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, your such a pervert and your a girl, one day someone will asume your part guy." Sakura said in a bored tone

**---------------------------------An hour later in the springs----------------------------------**

the other girls had been gossiping and all that girly stuff.

But sakura was engrosed in her own thoughts.

**You know u like him**

_no u like him I just know he's no good and he's a huge bastard_

**Why are u always like this... besides u dont like any other guys**

_Sure i do ummmm theres Sai_

**But he's your team mate.**

_technicaly Sasuke is to but nice try_

**So ughhhhhh fine be the dumb ass of the whole group**

**------------------------------------Sakura's Room-----------------------**

"Uggggghhhhhhh, how long do we have to be here this place is so dusty!" Sakura said just as she coughed just as she said that Sasuke walked past her room and scoffed at her.

Sakura saw this and being as pissed of as she is went and yelled into the hallway and yelled at him

"Hey what are you scoffing at?"

"you who else?"Sasuke said

"Well shove it up yours and at least I can give someone a chance instead of standing up my own family!" she said walking down the hallway.

Sasuke then turned "Well at least I dont whine at something as pathetic as dust!"

"Well excuse me if I like my room clean, but we cant all be as perfect as sasuke, we are all just pathetic in his eyes! "Sakura your weak" "Sakura your just as bad as Naruto" or the classic "Hn" and what was with the whole "Thank you Sakura" that you have to admit was **gay**!"

"And now I know, your mad just because you cant live without me."

"What the hell is wrong with you. you think im the same Fangirl. This is how wrong you are, kay I dont love you anymore, I dont need a man to help me, and Im far from ever living with you. So the point is I could _never _live with you,I would end up going crazy." then she turned the corner into her room and started yelling and cussing.

"Fuking a. Who the hell does that man whore think he is dealing with"Ah now i see u cant live without me" Jesus Christ he is such A DICK!!!!!!!!!!!! He is an Ego dramatic, fangirl love, assinine, gay ass bastard!"

Sasuke heard her and just to get a rise out of her stood out side her room and started doing the same to her exept he decided to do it a little diferantly

"Uggggghhhhh, that bitch, why the hell her, that smart asshole of a bitch, with pink hair and an attitude that turns guys on" and with that he saw her open the door and she leaned on one side. Looking really embarresed

"Dont say it if u dont mean it." she said quitely looking down

"Well... what if I do?"

"You dont so dont even try."

"Why, looks like your scared of wether or not its true."

and then she yelled her face right up to his" Im not afraid, your just doing this to get a beloved fangirl back!"

then she looked back down again. After about ten seconds sasuke took her chin and kissed her. Sakura was shocked but barely gave into the kiss

**Woooooo go SAKURA!**

_No!i dont want this, he is such a monster. Beside how should i feel. he... he would throw me away... just like Konoha_

**You have a point... sorry, i cant disagree with you on that fact.**

Then she broke the kiss steped back into her room and closed the door on Sasuke

Sakura was blushing and didnt think that it really happend

She noticed Sasuke hadnt gone

She cracked the door and said timidly,"Your right I couldnt live with out you, sorry, I dont...I dont want this" Then closed the door.

Then Sasuke whispered through the door" But I do." Then he turned and left.


	5. Im Hurting

**Kaiyuri:Yay Devona good news!!!!**

**Devona:What is it **

**Kaiyuri**:**i have pocky, second u got a review, and third, your a skitzefranic... i didnt spell that right cause Kaiyuri's dont like tho spell things right!!!!!!!**

**Inner Devona:I want pocky and we wont delte the story yet cause the more reviews we get then the happier we are about giving u this story!!!!!!**

**Kaiyuri: And we dont own SHIT. well i own a hoodie and pocky and i wish i owned Naruto... i should ask for that for my birthday:P**

**Inner Devona:What the fuck is wrong with u...????? **

**Devona:K enjoy.**

**- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"everyone connected?" asked Tenten

"Sakura, connected"

"Sasuke connetced"

"Ino connected"

"Hinata connected"

"Shikamaru connected"

"Ummm what, oh yea Naruto connected"

"So whats our target?" Sakura asked into her ear phones.

"Some one said that a rouge ninja might be in this area" Tenten said

"Why do we have to go after this guy, what a drag." Shikamaru said bored

"You would know what one is huh Shika?" Ino said into the ear phones just to piss Shikamaru off.

---------------------------------

Sakura's Position

"Uggggghhhhh i dont see anyone."

She had been running strait for 2hours and was freakin tired.She stoped and took a break by some random creek.

"God, I still havent talked to sasuke, I wonder if he meant it???"Sakura said to herself

"Nah, Sasuke couldnt, come on he left me on a bench on the bridge and that whole "Thank you Sakura" was to gay...

**Whoa what if he is gay**

_wouldnt be surprised_

**Bad images!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_well I dont care_

**You should, you know your a fangirl of the whole yaoi thing! ;)**

_NOT OVER SASUKE!!!!!!!!!_

**Ha. you couldnt stand him being with any one else. Strait or Gay YOU like him and you know it**

_not really... well it would be akward but... ugggghhhh i NEED to stop talking to you or myself umm yea what ever wich way it is _

"Who meant it?" A familiar figure came out of the bushes and stood in front of sakura. Just a dude with silver hair, glasses, a scar, and a smirk nothing out of the normal?.

"Kabuto... You...you asshole."

"Well who meant it? Huh Sakura?"

"I dont answer to trash" she growled and in two quick movements put her gloves on and threw a punch his way. Kabuto barley dodged and saw a tree brake in half

and while doing so was copieing her status on one of his cards. he tried throwing about six kunai at her. Not a single one hiting her. But she managed to tackle him. She draged him by the colar and started laughing

"Kabuto, you havent been training much have you.?"

"Well I thought you were weak?"

"Well you thought wrong now huh? So why now of all times do you show your face here?"

"Hey answer my question first, who meant it?" He asked getting a hint.

"Sasuke"

"Ok, well I heard Sasuke came back. What hell have you put him through? Let me guess threw him through a tree?"

"I would have, if he were worth it." she sighed"But he's not so dont get ANY ideas about us kay." she said putting a fake smile on her face.

"Sakura here, status, captured rouge, identifcation, you wont belive it but, Kabuto.

--------------------Back at the inn---------

"What are we supposed to do with him, he's the one guy with the glasses." Naruto said

"Well once again the loser states the obvious."Sasuke said twirling a kunai on his finger

"Well, we cant send him back were stationed here, and we cant have another ninja come get him they only have a little more than half the ninja there," Tenten said clearly pissed

"Well i'll make a decision, let him enjoy the rest of his days while he still can because its highly possible that he will be facing the death penalty." Sakura said bluntly

"I need ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto," sakura yelled slaping him in the face"we are TRYING to make a serious decision and the only decision you want to make is about what kinda ramen you want!"

"Ummmm I c-could take him to get some ramen so h-he wont distract you." Hinata said sweetly with a little smile. (how cute)

"That would be nice, you two go ahead." Sakura said thinking in her mind

_AWWWWW their soooo cute to gether_

**Yea yea, ya know what else would be cute you and SASUKE!!!**

"Well I guess thats it, lets all hit the sack." Shikamaru said with relief

"Hey Sakura, im gonna go for a walk so I wont be back for a while. Can you manage?" Tenten asked walking out one of the shouji doors.

"Yea!" Sakura said.

---------------------------Late at night-----

Sakura wasnt really sleepy that night and was really confused about the other evening.

And started walking out into the garden. There were various flowers and a huge sakura tree with a bench under it and a couple of little fountains were on the edges of the garden and a couple of candles so people could see.

Sakura sighed and was realy divided by what she wanted and what she didnt want.

"Ugggghhhhhh, what the hell is wrong with me. I have no idea why I care so much!" She said to herself

**Cause you know your in love with this guy**

_well he kinda missed out!!!!! it pisses me off how people let him off the hook so easily. _

"What a dumbass. He thinks he can come back and walk all over people but its so fucked up. But of course "The Almighty Uchiha Clan" is theee best. Jeeze why cant he just admit his family's only difference is rank. Thats it."

"Well I dont think your that far on the smart side either _Sakura_. And yes my clan is "Theee Best" he said and scoffed "Your no different then the little Sakura I left on a bench." he said knowing the outcome wouldnt be good.

"Well you have it totaly wrong, but thank you for the _nice little comment_, Bastard. Besides you were the one eaves dropping so if you dont want to hear it then dont listen. And im not little anymore. First, im not some boy crazed "_Oh theres SASUKE he is SOOOO dreamy" _girl I was five years ago. Second, ive been training with Tsnade and I've almost surpassed her, Third, intulectually, I have grown and Im smart enough to know that _I wouldnt ever fall for you no matter if you want it cause I know that as much as I love you now, I know better than to let some one throw me away just as easily as he did to Konoha. And besides im just a stuck up bitch in most peoples eyes so I might as well live up to my reputation!"_

And with that started to walk away a small tear flying from her face and just as she walked past Sasuke, he grabed her are spun her around to were he was hugging her

from behind.

"Sorry. I didnt mean it."

"LET GO...Let Me Go!...let me go please."

"I dont want to leave you again. I dont want to hurt you any more."

"Im hurting now, just let me go, I dont like feeling like im in love with you and yet knowing in the end you would pick power over someone you love. Or pick killing Itachi or Orochimaru over your own village. I know thats how it would end." She said breaking free of his grasp. "So lets skip the heart break shall we." She said slaping him across the cheek.

"That was for leaving me heart broken on a bench"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Kaiyuri: go Sakura!!!!!!!!!!! whooooooooooooooooo **

**Inner Devona: That was harsh poor Sasuke**

**Devona:You guys have issues**

**Kaiyuri: Cockoo hell you made us up when you were like nine**


End file.
